Accel World : puissance illimitée
by Naru-MJ-sama
Summary: En 2046, la technologie a évoluée et toute personne porte désormais un appareil appelé Neuro-Linker autour de son cou qui se servent des sens afin de faciliter la gestion de la vie quotidienne. Une interface graphique intégrée permettant de gérer, l'argent, les recherches internet et autres et l'accès aux jeux virtuels où l'on veut, quand on veut. Plus d'infos à l'intérieur.


Accel World : Puissance illimitée

Arc I : Retour de la princesse Noire-Neige (Kuroyukihime).

Chapitre 1 : Accélération.

Notre histoire commence en l'an 2046, dans un établissement d'enseignement secondaire de Tokyo, l'Umesato Junior High School et plus précisément dans une classe de 1ère Année. La plupart des élèves suivent le cours et prennent des notes sur un clavier virtuel disposé devant eux grâce à l'appareil qu'ils portent tous autour du cou, le Neuro-Linker, une technologie apparue encore récemment permettant d'améliorer les sens de l'utilisateur et ayant bien d'autres fonctionnalités.

Un garçon de petite taille et de forte corpulence, assis au fond de la salle, essaie de se concentrer sur le cours quand un bip résonne dans son esprit, il vient de recevoir un nouvel e-mail, devinant de qui il s'agit, il ouvre celui-ci et découvre qu'il s'agit d'un message vocale d'Araya, l'un des élèves de sa classe et l'un des intimidateurs de l'école. Il sait ce que ce message signifie, comme à son habitude, il devrait utiliser son argent pour acheter à manger à Araya et ses deux amis sinon il devrait subir la punition du "pain au porc" comme la nomme Araya dans son message. Arita Haruyuki le nom du petit garçon potelé, sait qu'il n'a pas le choix. Araya, l'intimidateur principal du groupe qui le persécute le plus, se débrouille toujours pour être en dehors du champ de vision des caméras de l'école. Haruyuki sait que s'il n'obéit pas, il subira une autre humiliation et ça, il ne peut pas le supporter.

Cette situation durait depuis le début de l'année, il avait compris, depuis un moment déjà, qu'il devrait se plier aux exigences d'Araya. Évidemment, il pouvait et peut encore montrer les mails, qu'il reçoit régulièrement d'Araya, à un prof ou même à la direction mais il avait bien trop peur des conséquences pour agir. Une fois de plus, le message lui disait de les rejoindre sur le toit dans les cinq minutes suivantes la sonnerie de la pause de midi avec la commande qu'ils lui donnait.

Haruyuki se résigne, comme à son habitude. La cloche sonne, il range rapidement ses affaires et part pour acheter la nourriture nécessaire puis se dirigea vers le toit où l'attendait les trois intimidateurs. Quand il leur remit leur déjeuner, Araya remarqua qu'il manquait quelque chose et cria, "Mon gros Arita, il manque un lait de soja à la fraise", il mit un coup dans le ventre du garçon qui le fit se courber de douleur et rester au sol, Araya lui donna encore deux coups puis parla, "Pour la peine demain tu nous apportera un lait de soja à la fraise en plus et si tu n'obéis je te jure que tu vas le regretter et n'essaye surtout pas d'en parler à quelqu'un ou ce sera la punition du "pain au porc grillé", compris ?".

Les larmes menacent de tomber, Haruyuki les retient autant qu'il peut, il ne veut pas donner cette satisfaction aux trois garçons qui le rabaissent et l'humilient tous les jours. Les trois commencent à s'en aller mais la porte du toit s'ouvre alors. Lentement mais sûrement, la porte laisse apparaître un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs coupés courts, mesurant environ 1m70, possédant un corps assez athlétique, il porte une variante de l'uniforme des troisième année d'Umesato, un blazer noir, une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Il porte également une cravate noire. Il avance tranquillement sur le toit et s'aperçoit de la scène, "Que se passe-t-il ici ?", demande le nouvel arrivant en voyant le petit garçon au sol au bord des larmes alors que trois autres élèves sont là à regarder le garçon potelé en riant.

"Oh euh rien, Haruyuki a trébucher quand on allait partir, aucun problème, n'est-ce pas Haruyuki ?", répondit précipitemment Araya en demandant la confirmation d'Haruyuki avec un ton menaçant. Avant que le petit jeune homme ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le nouvel arrivant s'avançe et déclare, "Très bien, vous devriez y aller maintenant vous trois", il pointe les trois intimidateurs qui ne se firent pas prier pour s'exécuter, après tout ils sont peut-être des intimidateurs mais ne sont pas assez idiot pour se confronter avec un gars de troisième année et encore moins pas avec celui en face d'eux en particulier, les rumeurs sur lui circulent depuis le début de l'année et elles n'en font pas que l'éloge. Lorsqu'ils passent à côté de l'adolescent plus vieux, celui-ci attrape Araya par le bras et lui murmure, "J'espère pour toi que c'est la dernière fois que je te surprends à intimider un autre élève, la prochaine fois je serais moins clément", il serre le bras du première année jusqu'à le faire grimacer puis le relâche et s'avance vers Haruyuki alors qu'Araya file sans demander son reste.

"Eh bien, tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un de la direction, te laisser faire comme ça, n'arrangera rien tu sais ?", dit-il en tendant une main au garçon pour l'aider à se relever, Haruyuki le regarda mais il est tellement en colère et triste qu'il se relève et s'enfuit en disant qu'il ne veux pas de la pitié des autres. Le troisième année soupire mais ne le poursuit pas, il sait que ce serait inutile, il s'assit donc contre l'un des grillages du toit.

Durant ce temps, Haruyuki avait atteint les toilettes et s'était assis en réfléchissant aux paroles du jeune homme qui l'avait aidé. Il ne peut pas dénoncer Araya, il a bien trop peur de le faire. Voulant s'évader de son triste quotidien, il active l'une des nombreuses fonctionnalités du Neuro-Linker, l'accès au monde virtuel, il se connecte au réseau local de l'école, il se retrouve dans son avatar, un petit cochon rose, avatar imposé par Araya qui lui avait pris le sien.

Il marche en s'apitoyant sur son sort et se dirige vers la salle du jeu de Squash virtuel pour y faire une partie, En chemin, il entend du bruit et fit un léger détour, en montant un escalier, pour regarder ce qu'il se passe. Un groupe d'avatar est rassemblé autour de l'avatar d'une jeune fille, la complimentant pour son avatar, celui d'une jeune fille avec des ailes de papillons violettes et noires, toute vêtue de noir et ayant un parapluie à la main. Il regarde quelques secondes la scène, contemplant la beauté de la fille. Il sait qui elle est, la vice-présidente du conseil étudiant, l'une des plus belle fille du collège, Kuroyukihime. Il eut l'impression qu'elle le regardait ce qui le fit trébucher en arrière et tomber des escaliers sur lesquels il se trouvait. Il se raisonne se disant qu'une fille comme elle, ne pourrait jamais regarder un minable comme lui, il continue sur le chemin de la salle de Squash.

Arrivant, il démarre immédiatement la partie et y met toute sa concentration, évacuant tout les sentiments négatifs qu'il possède au fond de son cœur, toute sa colère, toute sa haine tout sa frustration. Il accélère encore et encore en criant qu'il veut aller plus vite, encore plus vite, "je veux aller plus vite, toujours plus vite pour pouvoir tous les planter et pour aller là où personne ne peut aller". Il finit par rater la balle tellement la vitesse était élevée et sa concentration affaiblie par les évènements du jour.

Il venait tout de même de battre son propre record, le meilleur score de ce jeu. C'est alors qu'il entend une voix derrière lui, "Alors, tu étais là ?", il se retourne pour voir l'avatar d'une jeune fille, mi-fille mi-chat, qui le regarde avec irritation.

"Chi…. Chiyuri-chan", murmure-t-il surpris de l'apparition de la jeune fille, il l'observe, ses cheveux bruns arrivants au hauteur du bas de sa nuque, ses yeux roses pâle, habillée d'une petite robe d'été, portant deux gants en forme de pattes de chat. C'est son amie d'enfance, Chiyuri Kurashima, elle est l'une des seule personne à ne pas se moquer de lui.

"Tu disparais toujours à la pause du déjeuner Haru-chan, je t'ai cherché partout", elle regarde alors vers le tableau des scores, "tu n'avais pas besoin de venir jusqu'ici pour jouer à un jeu, hein ? Whao, niveau 152 avec 2,6 millions de points, tu es une sorte de pro de ce jeu Haru-chan", s'exclame-t-elle impressionnée. Soudainement, elle éclate, "Es-tu un idiot ? Tu n'as même pas mangé, désynchronise-toi immédiatement", ordonne-t-elle furieuse.

"Je veux pas", répondit Haruyuki d'un air penaud, il continue, "il me reste encore 30 minutes, pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas tranquille ?", dit-il énervé et triste que son amie le prenne en pitié.

"Tu le prends comme ça ?", réplique-t-elle, "je vais te montrer ma force alors", elle se déconnecte du monde virtuel et retourne à la réalité. Ne sachant pas ce qu'elle allait faire, il ne s'attendit pas à recevoir un coup sur la tête dans la réalité, ce qui le déconnecta automatiquement. Chiyuri se tenait devant lui dans son uniforme de première année, un blazer bleu, une jupe vert sombre, une chemise blanche et un nœud papillon vert, en plus de quoi elle avait une barrette en forme de tête de chat sur le côté gauche de sa tête. C'est là qu'il se rend compte qu'ils sout tous les deux dans une cabine des toilettes pour hommes.

"Chiyuri-chan, comment es-tu rentrée ici ? On est dans les toilettes pour homme et j'avais fermé la porte", la jeune fille ne répond pas et saute pour atteindre le haut de la cabine et passer par-dessus la porte.

"Viens Haru-chan", dit-elle de l'autre côté de la porte, il obéit et ouvre la porte en résignation. Il voulait néanmoins savoir comment elle l'avait trouvé alors pendant qu'elle regarde dans le couloir si personne ne la verrait sortir des toilettes des hommes. Il lui pose donc la question, "Chiyuri-chan, pourquoi être venue ici ?"

Elle se retourna et lui répondit franchement, "Eh bien, en fait, je t'ai vu sur le toit, alors je t'ai suivi". Elle avait le visage baissé et un regard triste quand elle le dit mais Haruyuki s'en moquait complètementI Il n'aime pas impliquer ses amis dans ces situations et encore moins que ceux-ci le plaignent et le prennent en pitié, il ne le supporte pas, alors quand elle lui propose de manger des sandwich qu'elle a amené, il s'énerve et jette le panier contre le mur étalant la nourriture par terre, Chiyuri, surprise et choquée, se mit à pleurer en tombant à genoux alors qu'Haruyuki s'enfuit pour pleurer dans son coin, ne voulant pas être vu par son amie dans cet état.

XxX

Plus tard, à la fin de la journée, Haruyuki est assis dans un coin de la bibliothèque en train de réfléchir, devait-il aller s'excuser auprès de Chiyuri pour son comportement ?, "Non je ne peux pas faire ça", dit-il pour lui-même, "Synchronisation totale", il commande. Aussitôt après, il se retrouve à nouveau dans son avatar virtuel et se dirige vers la salle de Squash, " _je sais que je dois arrêter tout ça, mais je n'ai pas le courage d'affronter Chiyuri-chan une nouvelle fois_ ", pense-t-il honteux.

En entrant dans la salle de jeu, il regarde le tableau des scores et remarque qu'il n'est plus en tête du classement, une personne a dépassé son score durant l'après-midi. "Quoi ? Niveau 166 ? C'est plus de 10 niveaux au-dessus de mon record", s'exclame-t-il choqué et triste de ne même plus être le premier dans ce jeu où, pourtant, il excelle.

Derrière lui, une voix retentit, douce, mélodieuse et assurée, "C'est toi qui avait fait ce score de malade ? C'est ça ?", se retournant il vit la fille qu'il avait observé plus tôt dans la journée, la vice-présidente du conseil étudiant, Kuroyukihime, ses cheveux noirs sont lâchés et longs arrivant au milieu de son dos, ses yeux noisettes le fixent et elle continue, "Tu n'aimerais pas être plus rapide que tu ne l'es déjà ? Demain viens au foyer à la pause de midi", alors qu'il cligne des yeux, elle avait déjà disparu. Haruyuki est encore choqué que cette fille si parfaite venait de lui parler à lui, un minable, un bon à rien.

XxX

Le lendemain à la pause de midi, Haruyuki se dirige donc vers le foyer, il n'est pas très sûr de lui et avançe lentement ayant peur qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un rêve ou pire d'un piège mais bien décidé à savoir pourquoi une fille tel que Kuroyukihime, qui ne s'adressait d'habitude que rarement aux étudiants de première année était venue lui parler à lui. Alors qu'il marchait au milieu des tables, deux personnes se positionnent devant lui. L'un d'eux est une fille brune coupés à mi-longueur, elle se penche et lui demande ce qu'il viet faire dans le foyer, l'autre est un garçon de deuxième année aux cheveux noirs. Haruyuki entendit alors les conversations autour de lui.

"C'est qui ce bouboule ?", dit une fille.

"Il sait que cet endroit est réservé au plus vieux ?", dit un garçon, "il a rien à faire ici ce gamin".

Cela lui fit perdre le peu d'assurance qu'il avait à découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire quand la voix de Kuroyukihime se fit entendre, "Ah, tu es là jeune homme", cela choque tous les élèves qui l'entendent, "C'est moi qu'il est venu voir ici, excusez-moi, mais vous voulez bien le laisser passer maintenant ?". Haruyuki profite que les deux élèves s'écartent à la déclaration pour passer et s'approcher de la table de Kuroyukihime. Elle lui fait signe de s'asseoir et sort un câble, qu'elle lui tend alors qu'elle attache l'autre extrémité à son propre Neuro-Linker.

Il est tellement surpris de la démarche qu'il pose la question la plus ridicule qui soit à ce moment-là. "Oui c'est pourquoi ?".

Elle lui répond amusée, "Tu veux faire quoi d'un câble, si ce n'est le brancher sur ton Neuro-Linker".

Il rougit un peu en disant, "Mais se brancher comme ça, c'est un truc de couple", elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps et brancha le câble sur le Neuro-Linker d'Haruyuki, bien sûr, il ne résista pas. Une fois qu'ils furent branchés, elle commence à parler par la pensée, une autre fonctionnalité du Neuro-Linker quand il est relié à un autre Neuro-Linker par un câble. "Merci d'avoir pris la peine de venir jusqu'ici pour me retrouver Haruyuki Arita, tu es capable d'émettre tes pensées non ?".

"Euh, oui mais tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ?", répond-il incertain, "c'est une blague ou un guet-apens, c'est ça ?".

"Dans un sens, tu as peut-être raison", répondit la jeune fille en tapotant dans l'air avec ses doigt à une vitesse impressionnante, "en réalité, je vais maintenant, t'envoyer une nouvelle application directement dans ton Neuro-Linker", elle fit un geste du doigt et Haruyuki vit, pendant quelques secondes, un papillon violet et noir voler en suivant le câble reliant leurs deux Neuro-Linker et venir dans le sien, une nouvelle fenêtre apparut devant lui, lui demandant d'accepter l'application lui ayant été envoyée, "Si tu acceptes cette application, ta réalité sera anéantie, puis elle se recomposera sous une forme que tu ne peux même pas imaginer", termina-t-elle.

Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, "si ça détruit réellement la réalité, alors...", pense-t-il en appuyant sur le bouton d'acceptation. Ausssitôt Il voit des flammes l'entourer, ce n'est pas chaud et ça ne le brûle pas, ces flammes sont virtuelles comprend-il. Puis, elles s'étouffèrent et disparurent, révélant une fenêtre avec un simple nom : Brain Burst, ainsi qu'une barre de chargement qui commença à se remplir doucement, "Mais c'est quoi ce programme le Brain Burst ? J'en ai jamais entendu parler", demande-t-il par communication mentale.

"Je t'expliquerai tout si tu parviens à l'installer sans encombre", répond mystérieusement la fille de deuxième année en prenant une gorgée de sa tasse de thé sans se soucier le moins du monde de tous les regards encore sur eux.

"Comment ça sans encombre ?", demande-t-il soudainement inquiet.

"Ça veut juste dire que cela peut échouer", répond-elle de façon concise. Il attendit donc patiemment et bientôt, il vit que la barre se compléta totalement et que l'écran de chargement disparut pour laisser apparaître le message suivant : "Bienvenue dans le monde accéléré". Il s'exclama à travers la connexion câblé, "Accéléré, un monde accéléré ?".

"J'en étais persuadée, je pensais que tu en serais capable, on dirait que je ne m'étais pas trompée, celle que j'étais autrefois avait pourtant hésité presque deux minutes avant d'accepter l'installation, j'avais préparé un petit speech pour te convaincre mais on dirait qu'il ne va finalement pas servir", expliqua Kuroyukihime avec un sourire au petit garçon en face d'elle. Mais une voix interrompit ce moment.

"Bordel Haruyuki", tonna la voix d'Araya qui venait de faire irruption avec ses deux amis dans le foyer des élèves de deuxième année, "c'est ici que tu es venu te planquer ?", la question était rhétorique et sa voix avait un ton de colère, "petite merde, ils sont où mes pains au melon et mes yaourt aux fraises ? Et puis sans oublier...", dit-il alors qu'il s'approche de la table où Haruyuki se trouve. Tous les évlèes était si absorbés par la présence d'Haruyuki avec Kuroyukihime pour avoir même remarqué la présence des trois intimidateurs. Personne ne pensa à les arrêter trop surpris pour agir. Cependant, Araya fut interrompu par Kuroyukihimer dans sa phrase.

"Dis moi, si je ne me trompe pas, tu es bien Araya, non ? Haruyuki m'a parlé de toi tout à l'heure", Araya est surpris de cette déclaration alors que Kuroyukihime a un petit sourire espiègle sur son visage. "Il se demandait si ce ne serait pas une erreur administrative, de t'avoir transféré dans ce collège depuis ton zoo", dit-elle narquoisement, alors qu'Haruyuki est effrayé par la déclaration en essayant de bouger ses mains devant elle pour qu'elle s'arrête de parler, sans aucun effet.

"Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu es en train de raconter...", dit-il à travers la connexion, il se retourne alors qu'Araya s'approche dangereusement de lui, Haruyuki tente de dire quelque chose.

"T'as osé dire ça ?", coupa le garçon aux cheveux rouge qui s'enragea. Son visage prit une expression de pure colère. "Petit ordure, gros porc", commençe à crier Araya en levant son poing pour frapper le garçon, tout le monde a maintenant les yeux rivés sur la scène.

"Maintenant", s'exclama Kuroyukihime à travers la connexion câblée pour que seul Haruyuki l'entende, "Hurle : Burst Link".

"Burst Link", crie rapidement Haruyuki, aussitôt après cela, le monde devint bleu autour de lui et tout semblait s'être arrêté comme figé dans le temps. Haruyuki fut expulsé de son corps sous sa forme d'avatar, un petit cochon rose. Il regarde autour de lui stupéfait, "mais enfin, il se passe quoi là ?", demande-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour quelqu'un d'autre.

"Ne fixe pas mes jambes, je suis là", dit la voix de l'avatar de Kuroyukihime derrière lui, il se retourne pour voir une fois de plus le sublime avatar de la jeune fille avec ses ailes déployées et deux brins de ses cheveux formant comme des antennes au-dessus de sa tête, elle porte toujours des habits noirs et son parapluie, "Nous nous rouvons actuellement dans le champ de vision des caméras du foyer".

"Mais ça veut dire quoi tout ça à la fin ?", demande le petit cochon, en regardant autour de lui toujours choqué que le monde se soit arrêté autour d'eux.

"Nous sommes en ce moment sous l'une des fonctions du programme Brain Burst que tu viens d'installer, ce qu'on appelle : le mode accéléré", explique la jeune fille.

"Accéléré ?", répéte Haruyuki.

"C'est bien ça, tu es dans le monde accéléré, et c'est dans ce monde là que nous, les Burst Linkers, nous vivons", continue Kuroyukihime.

"Les Burst Linkers ? Le monde accéléré", répéte une fois de plus Haruyuki en regardant autour de lui.

Kuroyukihime pose son parapluie sur le dossier de la chaise où son corps physique est installé et se dirige vers Haruyuki, elle s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et l'attrapa sous les aisselles pour le soulever avant de le poser sur la table à côté de laquelle leurs corps se trouvent. Elle continue alors son explication, "A première vu on dirait que le temps a été suspendu dans cet environnement mais ce n'est pas le cas, ce monde bleu autour de nous a été recréé en 3D en utilisant les images capturées par les caméras de sécurité qui sont installées dans le foyer, elles nous sont transmises via notre Neuro-Linker, et l'accélération de nos pensées suspend le temps".

"Nos pensées sont accélérées ?", comprit Haruyuki réfléchissant aux nouvelles informations qu'il vient d'obtenir.

"Oui, le taux d'accélération est de mille fois la vitesse normale, autrement dit, quand une seconde passe dans la réalité, c'est mille seconde qui passent ici, c'est-à-dire 16 minutes et 40 secondes, et tu vois en utilisant ce pouvoir juste maintenant, en accélérant juste au moment où tu es sur le point d'être frappé, même toi tu peux avoir un laps de temps énorme pour évaluer la situation et y réfléchir, est-ce que tu comprends ?".

"Oui, je vois, moi qui pensait qu'un coup comme ça je ne pouvais pas l'esquiver", dit Haruyuki encore choqué de toute ces informations.

"Tu pourrais mais tu ne dois pas l'esquiver", affirme Kuroyukihime. Une fois de plus, elle surprend Haruyuki, "Pourquoi t'en profiterais pas pour qu'il t'envoie dans le décor ? Hein Haru ?", demande-t-elle en se penchant vers lui, le faisant rougir instantanément ce qui contraste bien avec le rose pâle de sa peau d'avatar.

"Mais enfin, j'ai pas envie, en plus ça fait mal", s'exclame le petit garçon.

"Pourtant, c'est l'occasion rêvée, après tout, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, cet élève avait réussi à éviter les sanctions en restant dans l'angle-mort des caméras, mais comme je le pensais, il est colérique et il s'est laissé avoir par ma provocation devant les caméras et un paquet de témoin, te laisser faire, c'est ta chance de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce", fini-t-elle en expliquant son plan pour arrêter définitivement Araya.

"Dis-moi ? Est-ce que je pourrais battre ce gars dans une bagarre si j'utilisais le Brain Burst", demande-t-il pas sûr de lui.

"Oui tu devrais le pouvoir, après tout maintenant tu es un Burst Linker et tu possèdes une force qui dépasse celle des gens normaux", répond la princesse du collège.

Haruyuki fixe avec colère son ennemi et se retint juste de sauter sur Araya pour le cribler de coups mais finalement il ferme les yeux et se résigne à ne pas le faire, "Non, je vais pas le frapper, je vais gentiment me laisser cogner dessus, c'est vrai que l'occasion est trop belle", déclara-t-il en baissant la tête.

Kuroyukihime se rapprocha de lui et mit sa tête sur son épaule de petit cochon en affirmant, "Tu as pris la bonne décision Haruyuki", elle le saisit une fois de plus par les aisselles et le souleva, "Quitte à te laisser faire, fais-le bien, non ? Quand l'accélération sera fini, tu te jetteras de toi-même en arrière", explique-t-elle en le portant juste à côté de son vrai corps.

"Mais tu seras juste derrière moi ?", objecte faiblement Haruyuki.

"Et ça rendra l'effet encore plus impressionnant, tu ne crois pas ? J'ai pensé à tout, ne t'en fais pas, ça se passera bien", elle le pose alors sur la tête du corps lui appartenant et s'approche elle-même de son propre corps. "Très bien et maintenant fais de ton mieux".

"D'accord", fut la seule réponse d'Haruyuki.

"Burst Out", prononçe Kuroyukihime, la commande s'exécute rapidement et ils furent de retour dans le monde réel quand Haruyuki eut répéter ces mot.

Le temps se remit à couler normalement pour eux, il ne s'était écoulé qu'une seconde durant toute leur discussion et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Haruyuki se jeta en arrière pour rendre l'action encore plus impressionnante comme l'avait dit Kuroyukihime seulement le coup d'Araya ne vint jamais,

Un élève habillé avec un uniforme noir venait d'attraper le bras d'Araya et le maintient sans effort, "Eh bien eh bien, en voilà un qui n'écoute pas ses ainés, je vais devoir me montrer moins clément avec toi, bien que tu n'ai encore rien fait, le geste que tu étais en train de faire devant autant de témoins suffira largement à ton exclusion de cette école", au moment où il dit cela, la sécurité arriva et embarqe les trois délinquants. Le jeune homme se tourne vers Haruyuki et Kuroyukihime, tout deux choqués que quelqu'un soit intervenu et surtout aussi rapidement alors qu'avant qu'ils ne passent dans le monde accéléré, il n'avaient remarqué personne derrière le trio d'intimidateurs. Bien qu'Haruyuki mit rapidement cela de côté en étant juste content d'avoir été sauvé du coup, il était maintenant affalé au pieds de Kuroyukihime. De son côté la fille surnommée "princesse" était beaucoup plus préoccupée par l'intervention, bien que reconnaissante, elle était presque sûre que personne n'aurait pu agir sans le Brain Burst pourtant, elle était la seule Burst Linker dans le collège avant de donner le programme à Haruyuki, alors comment cela était-il seulement possible, est-ce que ce serait le Burst Linker, dont le nom était absent de la liste de matchmaking ? Celui qu'elle cherchait ? Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi l'avoir aidé alors qu'il voulait clairement la faire quitter le Brain Burst et même si ce n'était pas Cyan Pile, aucun Burst Linker ne serait venu l'aider consciemment surtout s'il connaissait son identité en jeu, alors pourquoi ce garçon était intervenu ? Et puis pourquoi avait-il l'air si familier ? Elle avait l'impression de le connaître mais sans pouvoir se souvenir de quoi que ce soit à son sujet, même elle qui connaissait quasiment tous les noms des élèves, ne savait pas qui était ce garçon. Bien qu'elle n'ai aucune réponse à ses questions, sa réflexion dù s'interrompre en entendant les murmures autour d'elle, certains critiquant encore les trois lycéen emmenés plus tôt, d'autres encore, fixent le nouvel arrivant et chuchotent à son sujet..

"Vous avez vu c'est le troisième année qui a eu les meilleurs résultats de toute l'école ces deux dernières années", dit un deuxième année à ses amis.

"Pourquoi est-il intervenu, j'avais entendu dire qu'il préférait rester seul et ne parlait jamais à quiconque", dit une fille.

"Eh bien, moi j'ai entendu dire qu'il ne parlait qu'à une seule personne dans toute l'école et qu'il était froid et distant avec tout les autres, tu crois que la personne en question c'est Kuroyuhime-san ?" demande son amie juste à côté.

"En tout cas il est mignon", répondit une autre.

Kuroyukihime ne prêta pas plus d'attention aux commentaires et regarde le garçon tout comme Haruyuki, elle brise le silence, "Merci de l'aide", dit-elle poliment.

"Aucun problème, princesse", dit-il en s'avançant pour aider Haruyuki à se relever.

"Comment as-tu fait pour...", commence la jeune fille mais elle fut couper lorsqu'il lui dit ces mots en murmurant pour que seul Haruyuki et elle l'entende.

"Il n'est pas encore temps pour nous de discuter de telles choses mais je suis sûr que ce ne sera plus très long avant que le moment soit venu", il dit mystérieusement avant de tourner les talons et de partir en levant la main en signe d'au revoir.

Kuroyukihime était mitigée, avait-il compris qu'elle voulait savoir s'il était un Burst Lin er et était-ce donc de ça qu'il parlait ? Ou n'avait-ce rien avoir avec le Brain Burst. Il lui fallait des réponses et elle allait se renseigner sur lui, ce serait un début. Elle l'observa de loin alors qu'elle le voyait se diriger vers la sortie du foyer et il rejoignit une fille apparemment mais la seule chose qu'elle put voir de la personne avant qu'ils ne partent furent ses cheveux roses pâles arrivants à hauteur des genoux.

Elle tourne sa tête pour voir Haruyuki encore un peu sonné par les évènements et lui mit une main sur l'épaule en lui parlant à travers la connexion câblée une fois de plus, "Je te l'avais dit non ? Il fallait que ce soit impressionnant, même si je n'avais pas prévu que cela tournerait comme ça, c'était impressionnant, après ça, Araya ne viendra plus jamais t'embêter, plus jamais", dit-elle en le regardant avec ses beaux yeux noisette ce qui le fit rougir à nouveau.

Il était reconnaissant de ne pas avoir pris le coup mais était un peu étonné que le garçon ait pu agir si vite et puis sa déclaration, elle lui paraissait étrange : « le moment soit venu ». Que voulait-il dire par là ? Il se retourne et contemple Kuroyukihime alors qu'elle est en pleine réflexion, elle se tourne vers lui et lui dit qu'Araya ne viendrait plus l'embêter et s'il était sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle.

"Tu as bien tenu le coup, je compte sur toi pour toujours tenir bon", ajoute-elle à haute voix cette fois, en posant sa tête sur son épaule puis le relâchant rapidement. De toute façon, les élèves était encore trop choqués par tout ce qui venait de se passer pour remarquer ce geste. "Tu devrais y aller maintenant, nous parlerons demain du reste, ah au fait, n'allumes pas ton Neuro-Linker avant d'être arrivé à l'école demain matin et surtout ne te connectes pas au réseau global, même pas une seconde, tu ne dois pas le faire, sous aucun prétexte".

Puis il dù repartir en classe comme tout le monde dans le foyer. Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre et bientôt il eut fini les cours pour la journée, il éteignit son Neuro-Linker et décida de rentrer chez lui afin de traiter de toutes les nouvelles informations qu'il avait reçu aujourd'hui.

En sortant de l'école, il rencontre son amie, qu'il avait laissé en pleurs la veille après avoir massacré le repas qu'elle lui avait préparé, "Oh Chiyu-chan", dit-il avec une petite voix.

Alors qu'ils commençent à marcher ensemble pour rentrer chez eux, Chiyuri brise le silence et dit, "J'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé ce midi".

"Euh, ce midi ?", répondit-il incertain en repensant à la scène,

"Il parait qu'Araya allait te frapper avant d'être arrêté", répondit-elle.

"Euh oui", répondit Haruyuki.

"Tu vas bien, au moins ?", demanda-t-elle inquiète alors qu'elle voyait Haruyuki dans ses pensées.

"Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas", acquiesce-t-il rapidement.

"Ah bon tant mieux alors", répondit-elle bien que pas convaincue, elle enchaîne avec une question, "Dis, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit, que tu as fait une connexion directe avec Kuroyukihime-san".

"Hein ? Eh bien oui c'est vrai", répondit-il en essayant de mettre de l'assurance dans ses paroles.

Elle ne répondit pas et se retourna alors qu'ils étaient en pleine ascension sur les escalators, en arrivant en haut elle avança un peu plus vite, mais Haruyuki la suivit et lui dit, "Oh mais attend, je voulais te dire, c'est à propos d'hier, je...", il fut interrompu par quelqu'un derrière eux qui criait.

"Haru, Chi", le nouvel arrivant était un adolescent aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus, portant un uniforme différent de celui d'Haru car n'étant pas du même collège, celui-ci était noir, un pantalon et une veste à fermeture éclair. Il les salue de la main quand ils se retournent pour l'attendre alors qu'Haru, lui rend son salut.

"Taku", dit le plus petit des trois.

"Çà, c'est du hasard, vous rentriez ?", questionne-t-il rhétoriquement, il courut vers eux pour les rattraper et ils continuent à marcher tous les trois.

Peu après Haru s'exprima à nouveau à son ami Taku, "Hé j'y pense, j'ai vu la vidéo de ton tournoi de Kendo l'autre jour, t'es incroyable, t'es en 1ère année et tu l'as déjà gagné".

"Oh non, j'ai juste eu du bol", dit-il modestement, "Et puis, y a Chi qui m'a encouragé en m'apportant un panier-repas".

"Je vois, en fait c'est le panier-repas qui t'a motivé, c'est ça ?", répondit-il taquin.

"On peut dire ça oui", Taku se gratta la joue de son aveu, "Mais tu sais ce que c'est, toi aussi tu as dû manger le panier-repas qu'elle t'avait préparé hier, non ?", questionne-t-il innocemment.

Il rigole en surface mais s'arrêta pour réfléchir, "Comment peut-il savoir ça ? L'idée du panier-repas venait de lui alors pourquoi il...", il s'arrêta en regardant ses deux amis, "C'est elle qui lui aurait dit, elle lui aurait parlé d'Araya ?", il réfléchit une fois de plus, "C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a préparé ce panier-repas", il ferme les yeux pour éviter de pleurer et courut alors jusqu'à chez lui.

"Haru attends...", essaye Takumu mais il était trop tard.

Il se retourne et dit précipitamment, "Désolé j'avais oublié, il y a une émission à la télé que je veux voir, à plus tard", il lève la main en signe d'au revoir et part en courant une fois de plus. Il pensa à nouveau, "il l'a su, Taku est au courant", il arrive chez lui quelques minutes après et monta dans l'ascenseur, "Et dire quAraya allait enfin sortir de ma vie", pensa-t-il, "De toute façon, elle est comme ça et pas autrement, ma maudite réalité".

XxX

il repense à toutes les humiliations, tous les moments où il se faisait cogner par les intimidateurs, à tous les gens qui riaient et se moquaient de lui. Il voit partout autour de lui, des visages blancs riant et se moquant. "J'en ai vraiment marre de cet endroit, je t'en pries emmènes-moi, je veux partir avec toi, je veux m'envoler, m'envoler loin de tout ça", il dit ça en tendant la main vers un corbeau qui vole au-dessus de lui.

Haruyuki se réveille en sueur après son cauchemar. C'est maintenant le matin, il se lève et prépare son petit-déjeuner, un simple bol de céréales. "J'ai fait un drôle de rêve, je me demandes bien ce que c'était", pense-t-il. Une fois son petit-déjeuner fini, il s'habille et se prépare pour aller à l'école, il tape à la porte de sa mère pour récupérer son argent et elle lui dit, "Ton Linker est déconnecté Haruyuki", sa voix était endormie.

Sans penser aux avertissement de Kuroyukihime, il activa son Neuro-Linker et reçut le paiement de sa mère mais avec toutes ces pensées, il oublia de le déconnecter. Il partit donc pour l'école, traversant le bâtiment et les premières rues sans encombre jusqu'à ce que le monde s'accélère autour de lui, puis tout le décor change en une ville en ruine. Un message apparaît devant lui : "Voici un nouveau concurrent", puis il voit deux barres apparaître ainsi qu'un sorte de compteur réglé sur 1800. il voulut toucher la barre au-dessus de lui où était marqué : « Silver Crow ». Il se rend alors compte que sa main était gris-métal, chromée et robotique. Puis un autre message apparait : Combattez. "Que se passe-t-il ? Mais ce sont des images en 3D", se demande le collégien, Il s'avance et peut se voir dans un bout de verre sur le sol, il était maintenant un robot avec un casque dont la devanture est verte mais transparente, tout son corps était chromé et d'une couleur gris-métal, "Mais c'est quoi ça ?".

Il entendit alors derrière lui un ronronnement de moto alors que des phares l'éclairent soudainement. Une voix résonne, "Le niveau de : « La Fin des Temps », ça faisait longtemps, la chance, en plus de ça mon adversaire est un pur noob, la méga-chance, enfin pas pour toi", dit-il en s'adressant à Haruyuki, maintenant sous le pseudo Silver Crow. Le motard fonce sur lui avec sa moto en criant, "Pour toi, c'est la giga-malchance".


End file.
